EP 1 878 636 A2 has described a steering gear for a vehicle, which steering gear has a transmission ratio which changes with the steering wheel rotation. The toothed steering rack of the steering gear is equipped with a helical toothing with a changing helix angle, whereas the toothing geometry of the steering pinion, which is likewise formed as a helical toothing, has a constant helix angle over the circumference.